


Blood Rush

by Ekala



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Bloodplay, Circuitsex, Exhibitionism, Fights, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>User.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Rush

Sam's chest heaved as he drew in more frantic breaths, jumping to dodge his opponent's discs or whatever they were, barely making it. The other was the pinnacle of grace, and he was honestly a bit surprised he'd managed to last this long. His musings caused him to almost miss when another disc came flying towards him, able to dodge just enough so that the edge sliced through his arm. He fell, clutching the wound as the gravity switched again and gasping as he fell heavily to the ground and pain shot up his arm. Sam looked back up to see... nothing? He blinked, realizing his opponent had disappeared just as the helmeted man flew at him from the side, pinning him to the ground with a charged disc to his throat. The crowd cheered, calling for a kill, but the thing - Rinzler? that's what the crowd was chanting - seemed to hesitate, tilting its head slightly. He realized it was looking at his arm, which was now bleeding out onto the transparent ground.

There was a visible shift in its demeanor, a kind of shiver running through it until its incessant growling, or purring, or whatever that was shifted to a whisper. Sam couldn't actually make out the words and stopped trying as the helmet plunged itself into his arm, letting out a pained gasp. "What the hell are you-- nngh!" It wriggled a bit, edge of the helmet digging into the cut before it looked up again, blood smeared just over the crease in its front. Sam suddenly realized what it was saying.

" _useruseruseruseruseruser_ "

He couldn't understand what was going on, but he was glad the guy hadn't just killed him. Its discs were still clutched in its hands, inches away from his face, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Instead, Sam just stared at Rinzler as it stared back at him, way too close for comfort but still better than dying, he reminded himself. Its whispers were getting louder, though Sam could still hear the crowd roaring in the background and some deep voice saying something below it all.

One thing he hadn't thought of was the thing moving against him, grinding down against him and whispers turning to growls. Sam gasped, this time in pleasure, feeling nothing but confusion at this turn of events. He struggled a bit, trying to push Rinzler off of him, almost more afraid of what might happen than dying, but the thing just turned its discs on and pushed down into him, growling and pushing itself against him. Suddenly the other's suit glowed bright red and a sensation Sam could only describe as electric rushed through every point they had in contact with each other. It was like rubbing against a solid mass of static electricity - raising every hair on his body, hot and cold and, jesus, turning him on more than he wanted to admit. Sam bit back a moan, trying to stay still and not kill himself on the still-activated discs, shuddering as Rinzler ground down on him again.

The helmeted man's whisper was louder now, the only thing Sam could hear between his pounding heart and racing breath. He'd burrowed the helmet down in Sam's neck, charge pulsing along his skin there like lightning. Sam cursed, eyes unfocusing at another electric grind, leaving his suit bright white in the wake of Rinzler's red. He couldn't help himself - regardless of his cocky nature it'd been weeks since he'd been laid and this was an experience unlike any other, just like everything else since he'd been pulled from the "real world." The crowd had faded to nothing and there was just this thing, this guy, whatever, red and lightning and fuck, grinding against him again, harder and faster and in all the right places. He moaned, suddenly unashamed, throwing his head back and rolling his hips up against Rinzler's. The whisper grew to a growling mantra again and the charge between them doubled, Sam shaking from the unexpected stimulation. Red hands clutched at his arms and he felt a shudder from the thing above him, smirking inwardly as he wrapped his legs around its waist and pulled it in for more, more - and somewhere in the back of all these thoughts were a faint hope that maybe he'd be able to distract it long enough to get away or win or something.

It shuddered again, mantra crackling in his ear as the electricity flowing through him became far too much stimulation all at once. Sam shouted, hands scraping at the ground as he arched up and came, suit growing to a blinding white before stuttering back to the normal level. Rinzler growled, pushing against him again and clamping hard down around his arms as it shook wildly for a moment before stopping completely. Its voice, its movement, even the discs stopped and it seemed to rest for just a moment before snapping back up to attention immediately, somehow looking alarmed. Sam could barely think, mind and body fuzzy from the pleasurable workout it'd just gotten. He knew that the thing was pulling him to his feet but didn't realize why until the crowd and that one giant ship came back into focus, reality slamming back into him and nearly knocking him off his feet again.

He'd just had angry sex - he supposed that's how they had sex, anyways, it'd certainly seemed like it - with a computer program that was trying to kill him _in the middle of a gladiatorial arena **in cyberspace**_. Yeah. He was _so_ screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/1551.html?thread=13839#t13839) prompt on the tronkinkmeme. slightly modified from there.  
> bonus points not achieved because sam is too busy 'oh god oh god wat' to notice, but Clu is yelling at them in the background, I promise. "RINZLER. RINZLER STOP IT. BAD CAT." ----i mean /derp


End file.
